Dark Chocolate
by Kit0w0
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been a orphan for two years. No one wants him, but somehow he gets adopted by a person that sells very young children to very rich men. He is a rare dark chocolate, that lives in pain. Who will make it all bitter sweet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Kit: HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY CIEL!

This fic is being posted today because of you!xD LOVE you babe!:D I know this was the worst day of your life and all but this was also the day you came into this world, so suck it up bitch people love you and let them be happy for you!:'D Today is special, so today I'm posting "Dark Chocolate"!^o^ This is sadly not a shota... I wanted to write one in honor of Ciel but...well...ya know... And I also wanted to update "A Blue Flame" But well... Yup, sorry fans of "A Blue Flame" ^-^" You will have to live with a normal update. T^T OK! Now let's move on...

Carrie2sky is betaing this story and I can't thank Carrie enough for dealing with all my crap:D I love ya hon!^o^

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso owns all the other stuff that's not mine!:D Thank you for making Kuroshitsuji Yana, really changed my life.c:

**Warning:** OOCness? Maybe I'll let you be the judge of that! Nothing else really, this is more of a prologue.

**Explanation of writing style:** Ok, normal writing looks like this: Happy birth day Ciel! Thoughts look like this: _I hope everyone likes the new story!_ Flashbacks will have this at the beginning of flashback: _***Flash Back*** _and this at the end: _***End Flash Back***_ Scene/time change will look like this: **~x~x~x~ **and I think that's it!:D On with the story!^o^

_Dedicated to Ciel for being born today!^w^_

_Happy reading!_

**~x~x~x~**

A lady with orange, curly hair walked into a laundry room and set down a basket filled with small, dirty clothes. In the distance there were children

who could be heard screaming and playing carelessly. The woman smiled at the strangely comforting sound. The female's name was Linda and she

ran an orphanage in England. Linda was a quiet, sweet young woman with wild hair and soft brown eyes.

She let her mind wander as she did the laundry, thinking of the children that lived in her big house.

_Ah, that Elizabeth came here just last week__; __she's such a sweet, happy child. I'm sure someone will adopt her soon enough. Then there is that _

_Finny boy. _ _H__e's so cute__!__ I bet he will get adopted within the week! They will both go to a happy couple that will love them for sure! So many _

_wonderful children live here..._

She finished the laundry soon enough and took it to each of the children's rooms setting the clothes in their dressers. She went back to thinking of

the kids, as she went into each of their rooms, putting away the laundry. The room she went to next happened to belong to a boy named Ciel

Phantomhive.

Ciel looked up from his game of chess, and at the woman in the doorway. He saw that the woman had clothes to put away and didn't need

anything from him, so he went back to his game. Ciel played the game by himself, as none of the children wanted to play with him.

Linda blinked and walked over to the child's dresser. _Ciel __Phantomhive__, such a strange child._ She glanced over at him while she put up his clothes.

He played his game, ignoring the woman.

_It's been two years since he's come here. Most children only live here one year or less, but he's different._

Ciel felt the woman stare at him. The boy would have glared at her if she were anyone else, but she was always very kind to him, so he was polite

to her.

_She could have just thrown me in a hospital, but she didn't and has given me as much of a normal life as possible. Doesn't she ever tire of it? It's _

_not like_ _I'm going to get adopted anyway._

The woman finished up and walked out. She thought back to the time she meet the boy...

**_*Flash Back*_**

_When Ciel came here he was only eleven years old. It was raining hard that day and all the children were having lunch. There was a loud boom of_

_ thunder_ _and__ then a knock on the door. I put food in front of a small child and went to answer it._

_When I opened the door there stood Ciel Phantomhive, all alone. All he had with him were the clothes on his back and a small suitcase. His face _

_was pale,_ _and held an emotionless look. An eye patch was set over his right eye, and rain poured down his face. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. _

_The boy just stood_ _there waiting for me to invite him in. _

_I finally found my voice, and told him to come in. Ciel walked in and took off his heavy coat; beautiful no__ble__ clothes lay underneath the fine coat _

_and he hung the black thing over my worn coat hanger. _

_He studied the house, seeming to take in ever__y__ crack and imperfection the place held. I asked him what his business here was on such a stormy_

_ day. __H__e opened his mouth, __but __then closed it looking down. I waited moment, __and __then __realized__ he wasn't going to say anything else__, so__ I asked if _

_he came to live here._

_Ciel nodded and looked back up at me. He put his gloved hand in the air and made it look as if he were writing. _

_"Do you need something to write on?" I asked him trying to understand what the strange child needed. _

_He nodded again, and followed me as I went to the living room._

_I got a feather pin and some blank paper, and set it on the small table that was in front of my couch. He sat down, his __posture __as straight as a pin._

_ He got closer to the low table, and wrote something in a beautiful cursive. He then gave the paper to me and I read__:_

_**Hello, my name is Ciel ****Phantomhive.**_

_**Both of my parents are dead so I have come to live here. **_

_The wom__a__n's jaw dropped at the last words. She asked him why he was writing this. Ciel got a troubled look when she asked him this, and plucked_

_ the paper from her hands. He wrote:_

**_I am mute._**

_The wom__a__n read the paper, and smiled softly at him, not asking anymore questions. _

_"Well Ciel, welcome to my home."_

_***End Flash Back***  
><em>

Linda sighed at the sad memory and went off to make diner.

**~x~x~x~**

Ciel was reading a book when he heard the dinner bell ring. He sighed and stood up, making his way to the dining room. His clothes were a bit

worn after two years since he'd been at the orphanage and didn't get the maintenance they needed, but they were all the boy had to wear besides

the flimsy clothes Linda had offered him.

As Ciel walked down to the dining room a boy, about fifteen years old pushed him from behind. Ciel grunted when he hit the floor and glared at the

child's back as he ran down the hall, laughing. Ciel was used to this by now.

The older ones always bullied the younger ones, and the fact that Ciel was small for his age didn't help. If Linda knew of all the things those brats

had done to him, she'd get out a belt and give them some good whips on the back. The thought of them getting the belt brought a smirk to Ciel's

face.

But Ciel was a prideful boy; he would never ask for help. He shook his head and got up dusting himself off, continuing to make his way to the

dining room. The room was filled with noise and smelled of warm food. It had a soft, comforting glow to it.

Ciel walked to his seat next to Linda. He had no friends; no one wanted to sit with him when they had dinner. Ciel didn't blame them; he was

different after all. A mute child with an eye patch, how can you play with such a person? And his lack of emotion didn't really help ether. All Ciel

ever did was study and play chess.

Linda set the last amount of food on the table and wiped her hands on her apron. She sat in her seat next to Ciel and smiled kindly at the boy.

Everyone hushed as Linda said a thankful prayer. As soon as she said amen everyone dug in; food spilling and plopping everywhere.

Everyone except Ciel, who ate very quietly and politely, using his fork instead of his fingers. Linda chatted happily with the children about her day,

and let them ramble about silly things with their mouths full.

_What disgusting behavior. _Ciel thought, picking up his plate and things when he was done, washing them and putting them away. Ciel then went

back to his room, and locked the door when he was in. He didn't bother lighting his lamp, deciding to retire for the night. Once Ciel was in his

nightclothes he crawled into his lumpy bed.

After a quick prayer he took off his eye patch and set it on his nightstand. Ciel laid on his side, his mind wondering in the darkness of the room.

**~x~x~x~**

_Two little people crawling up your back._

_X marks the spot with four big __boulders__,_

_one little rock._

_Spiders crawling up your back,_

_they bite you!_

_Blood rushes down._

_Snakes slithering up your back,_

_they bite you!_

_Blood rushes down._

_Tight __squeeze._

_Cool breeze._

_Now you've got_

_the chills._

**~x~x~x~**

Ciel shivered at the dark song and turned on his back. He raised his hand to his face and touched his right eyelid. Ciel always kept it closed, not

letting anyone see what lay underneath the eye patch. He closed his other eye, and let his hand drop to his lumpy pillow.

The small child was waiting for someone to take him home, just like any other orphan. But unlike all the others, he wanted to take revenge on the

people who killed his parents. His plan was to get adopted and hunt down those filthy bastards, or get enough money to get out of this orphanage

and hire someone to kill them.

Ciel sighed at his plan. So far, he hadn't been adopted, which was to be expected, but it was still disappointing. He wondered if he would ever be

able to carry out his plan. Perhaps he should just give up on it; seeing how it really is nothing more than useless dream.

_Linda_ _is so kind__;__ she doesn't believe there's anything wrong with me and that I'll go to a happy home... Such a childish thought, I'm going to live _

_here forever._

Ciel tried to quiet down his troubled mind. All he wanted was sleep, why must he be bothered with such stupid thoughts? He soon felt the tug of

sleep, and let his world fade to black.

**~x~x~x~**

A/N:

Kit:Did ya like it?:DD Did ya like it?:DDD Please review!T^T Hate it? Love it? Wanna stock me now? Wanna slap me with a fish? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I love those bitches who tell me exactly what I do wrong!:D It makes me do it right!^w^ Let me love you, please review!:'D

_-Kit0w0_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Kit: Hello my dear readers!:D Well, if there is anyone out there who cares about my story...*doubts it* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!D: In a very long while... But here is the next chapter so shut up!:D It's not long, but I wanted things to go in a certain way... and I don't have that way written yet. But that's just because I wanted to get this one up!c: Oh, and for the person who complained about the spacing in the last chapter: I was trying something new! I wont do it ever again:c You could of said it in a nicer way at least...god damn...

Carrie2sky is betaing this story. She's the real master mind behind it all!:D

Go to the chapter before this if you want all the crap that goes here.

_Happy reading!_

**~x~x~x~**

Ciel was awakened by a ray of early morning light streaming in through his small window. He sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his good eye. Putting on his eye patch, he got out of bed, and walked to his dresser.

He decided on a green outfit and got it out, dressing himself. Ciel looked at himself in a cracked mirror over his dresser, tying a blue bow around his neck and patting down his hair.

He looked down at his poor clothes, and shook his head, getting socks out from the second drawer. _Why do I even bother? These clothes make me stand out even more in this god damn house. _

Ciel got his shoes and walked to a chair to put them on. When Ciel was done getting dressed he made his bed and went to find something to eat.

He was up earlier than usual, even before Linda but he didn't mind. He liked it better alone anyway. Ciel got a small plate of food and went to his room. He placed the plate on a small brown table, and went over to his bed.

Kneeling down, he pulled out a box from a hidden spot under his bed. Ciel smiled lightly at the shiny wood and carefully got up and walked to the brown table. He set up the game of chess that lay within the box, and sat down. Ciel played his game and ate his breakfast until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ciel, we have a guest," Linda called from the other side of the door, her voice slightly muffled.

He looked up from the board, and rolled his eyes. _Waste of bloody time, we all know I'm not going to be adopted._ Nonetheless, the small boy still got up and put away his game, going to greet their guest.

Before he walked out of the room he spared a glance at his mirror. He sighed and shook his head, deciding it made no difference. Ciel then walked to the living room and lined up with all the other children, and soon everyone was accounted for.

Linda had a glittery grin on her face. "These are the children, if you want to know something about them ask me or them," she told the guest.

The guest was a young pretty woman with a soft smile. She went down the row looking each of the children up and down very carefully. It seemed to Ciel though that it was more like scrutiny, like the woman was looking for something, someone specific? He wasn't sure. Although her face was kind and open she didn't show that she was really interested in the children themselves. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

When she walked in front of Ciel her eyes met his. She seemed to be taking a bit of interest in him, catching his attention.

"What is your name boy?" she asked her smile growing a bit.

Linda immediately jumped in. "He is mute ma'am."

She turned her head to Linda. "Then what is his name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. He's a nice little boy keeps to himself, real quiet." Linda smiled at Ciel, softening her words.

The woman smiled. "Lovely, then may I have him?" There was something almost predatory in the woman's eyes, but it happened in a flash and Ciel wasn't sure it wasn't just a trick of light. Still, he had a feeling of foreboding with the woman. Why, after all this time, would he be adopted? What was it about him that this woman saw? It didn't make sense.

Linda's face brightened up, like she just got something wonderful. She started rambling and ushered Ciel and the woman into a separate room, telling the other kids to run off and play.

Ciel's face remained the same but inside something fluttered and stirred. Linda went over a few things with her, and after they talked for a bit Linda told Ciel to go pack up his things while the adults do all the formal things.

Ciel nodded and went to his room packing everything he had, which wasn't much at all. It fit in one big suitcase. When he closed the lid he let a small smile grace his lips. It lasted a second before it disappeared behind his usual emotionless mask.

_Maybe this will be for the best. Maybe I will get the revenge my parents deserve...The revenge _**_I_**_ deserve._

Ignoring the feeling that was now prickling in the back of his mind, Ciel touched his eye patch and stared at his suitcase. He felt a ball of emotions whirl inside of his chest, threatening to choke him. He took a deep breath and let his mind go blank, let it numb him let him forget...

_Don't think don't feel don't scream don't cry don't fight_.

Ciel let his hand drop to his side and picked up the suitcase off his bed. He walked to where his new guardian stood smiling, ready to start a new happy life with him. Or so he thought. Again, he pushed the warning out of his mind when he looked at her smile that didn't reach her eyes. All that mattered was at least he was getting out of here, and could finally make his dream of revenge come true.

Linda gave him a hug and shed a few tears making him promise to visit. The woman walked him to a nice looking carriage, with a butler ready with the door wide open.

_I can't feel._

He got in after her and sat on a plush seat, setting his suitcase next to him. Two men sat on ether side of him. The door closed and she gave him a sugar sweet smile. A false smile. He knew then something was wrong…

_I can't speak._

Suddenly a cloth covered Ciel's nose and mouth making him take in a sharp breath. Black silk snakes slithered up Ciel's spine and wrapped around his mind.

_Or I will die._

**~x~x~x~**

The first thing Ciel noticed when he woke up was that he was tied up. The second thing he noticed was a cloth tied around his eyes and mouth. A rope was tied around his wrist and ankles and he wiggled to see how strong they were. As soon as he moved though a light warning kick was given to his side.

"Aeh! No movin around!" a male voice called.

Ciel stilled, smart enough to know to obey. The man was most likely stronger then him and he was tied up. He couldn't really do much. He kicked himself mentally, for letting himself be taken advantage of so easily. He should have known better…

"Is he kicking around already? Boss said if he did give him something to calm down, yeah?"

He heard a sigh come from the man who kicked him. " I got ya."

"Can you handle him by yourself?" The other guy asked sounding as if he were lifting something heavy.

"Yeah, I don't think he's a fighter, smart one I say." He gave a few short laughs, messing with some glass bottles.

Ciel was scared and deeply confused, but knew he wouldn't be able to do much about it until these stupid restraints were gone. He felt someone (mostly likely the man who kicked him) pick him up and put him down on something way more comfortable, a bed maybe?

The man went away and he wiggled around, taking short stressed breaths through his nose. He jumped when his arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Relax kid, I ain't goin' to hurt ya. Good kids like you won't get no pain. Just be real still and no fightin'. Make you feel real good, yes I will, " the man continued, ridding up Ciel's sleeve and washing a small part of his arm with some kind of cold wet cloth.

Ciel stilled and let the man do what he pleased, deciding that it would most likely cause less pain. He felt a prick, and then his arm got very warm.

The warmth crawled up to his chest then spread to the rest of his body. His head filled with liquid silk, and Ciel let it fall to the side resting on a soft pillow. He distantly heard the man tell his buddy that the "kid" was ready before he got lost in the soft hum of his body.

**~x~x~x~**

Ciel suddenly felt his body being moved. He was barely aware of rough hands lifting him and setting him down on a hard tilted surface. His hands were tied above his head, and a hum of voices could be heard. The blindfold around his eye was pulled off. Thankfully his eye patch was still on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is our last pet of the night..." a low voiced purred, and Ciel thought it sounded familiar somehow. He opened his eye, a bright light shining in. He flinched and heard the strange voice go on about someone.

His mind was filled with something thick, making it hard to think. Ciel tried to get a better hold of himself. He blinked and looked around trying to figure out were he was. A firm gloved hand took a hold of his chin and made him look straight ahead.

"Look at that face! A very beautiful pet, valuable even with the disabilities..."

He heard what sounded like people calling off numbers. _What the hell is she saying, is she talking about me?_ But the thought soon drifted away. His eyes closed and the world tuned out.

Suddenly Ciel was lifted. His arms finally got to rest from being strained for so long, and he relaxed. He gave up on everything and drifted back to sleep.

**~x~x~x~**

A/N:

Kit: Review! Review! Review!

Which do you people prefer, weekly short updates or monthly long updates? If you don't care then don't say anything and I will just go with weekly!c:

_-Kit0w0_


End file.
